


séuīn

by milosci



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosci/pseuds/milosci
Summary: yoshihide jacks it while thinking about his bf. please don't read this if you like, respect me as an author.





	séuīn

**Author's Note:**

> this is my hypmic oc. yeah i know. hes gay. [here's](https://toyhou.se/2697138.yoshihide-chou) his toyhouse if you're not someone who knows why you're here.

Yoshihide slipped into bed with a sigh. It’d been a long day, but it had been so enjoyable. He’d gotten to see Jeon again today, after all. The food had been good and the conversation had been fun. More importantly though, _Jeon_ had been...Yoshihide recalled how comforting it felt to just be around him. It felt so _right_ to be near him. While they’d talked, Yoshihide had found himself unable to stop glancing at the man’s hands. Every time he’d held them, they’d felt firm, they’d felt sure...an image flashed through his mind of those hands _roaming_.

Hm. He’d held back long enough. He’d behaved all day today, and he deserved to reward himself. He brought his right hand to his mouth, resting his fingers gently against his lips. His left hand brushed against his neck, his nails grazing lightly as he brought it down, across his collarbone, to his chest. Jeon was so enamored with him, and he was so fond of teasing him, there was no way he’d just get right to things without building up to it. He was probably thorough. So, then...Yoshihide let his hand focus on his chest for a little while.

He pinched a nipple and gasped. Oh, wouldn’t it be fun when Jeon found out how sensitive those were? He smiled against his fingers. Right, probably should do something with those, too. If they weren’t his own fingers, what would he be doing with—oh, that was simple. He tweaked his hardened nipple again, and when he parted his lips to sigh softly, he pushed two of his fingers into his mouth. _There_ it was. Yoshihide sucked on the digits idly, trying to come up with a good scenario. He let his left hand wander towards his other nipple, and he toyed with it while he thought.

Jeon...would be on top of him. Yes, that was a safe assumption to make. And he seemed to be _incredibly_ attentive, so...hm, hold on, it’d probably be a lot more drawn-out than Yoshihide was prepared to make it at the moment. Well, fantasies didn’t have to be realistic. He was impatient; he really just wanted to get to the part where he could imagine the man’s _cock inside him_ —yeah, no, that was good enough. He took his fingers from his mouth and slipped his hand into his underwear, palming at his dick.

Yoshihide let out a long sigh at the contact. It’d been a few days since he’d last done this, and God, was it way more fulfilling when he was thinking of someone in particular. He teased the head of his dick with his fingertips. That was nice… He exhaled slowly. “ _You’re sensitive all over, aren’t you,_ ” he imagined Jeon saying, absolutely _loving_ being able to perfectly picture that teasing edge Jeon’s voice sometimes got. He stroked the length of his cock, then, and decided to have some fun with it. “It’s hard to...mm, _not_ be sensitive around you,” he murmured to his own thoughts. Ah, he was having fun with this.

There was a small problem, though, namely: it had been a few days since he’d done this. He was a little more sensitive than usual, and, more importantly, he was picturing Jeon touching him. All of that was combining into—no, no, he’d barely even gotten started, it was way too early to finish.

He took his hand out of his underwear, sighing softly at the loss of contact. Well, this would be as good a time as ever to get ready for the fun part. Leaning over to reach underneath his bed, Yoshihide pulled up the box he kept all of his toys in. He idly thought about how, realistically, he should move all this stuff somewhere more normal, like a drawer. It wasn’t like he had anyone else living with him. He was an _adult_ , he didn’t need to be hiding his sex toys like a teenager. Would Jeon think it was funny if he found out about the state of things? Oh, no, he wouldn’t _laugh_ at Yoshihide, would he?

Rather than actually trying to reassure himself in any capacity, his mind helpfully supplied a memory of Jeon’s laugh, and suddenly Yoshihide remembered that he was, in fact, a man on a mission. He took a bottle of lube and one of his favorite toys from the box, and quickly placed it back on the floor to get it out of the way as he got to work.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to remember where he’d left off. Jeon touching him, Jeon jerking him off—oh, obviously, that was it. He took a deep breath, pondering his options for a moment. Would Jeon want to be the one fingering Yoshihide, or would he want to watch Yoshihide finger himself? Well...he wanted Jeon to finger him, so that’d be good. Plus, it was just so easy to imagine him saying something like, “ _Yoshihide-chan…_ ” Oh, that was nice, would his voice get husky like that? Wouldn’t that be lovely. Let’s see, then… “ _Get on your hands and knees,_ ” he’d probably continue. Damn. He’d _really_ like to hear Jeon say that one in person.

Well, who was he to argue with his own fantasies? He reached for the bottle of lube, and liberally coated his fingers with it, before arranging himself on his knees and keeping himself propped up on an elbow. He prodded at his asshole with a finger, sighing contently. Honestly, he wasn’t really a fan of this angle when it came to preparing himself. He couldn’t reach anything fun, and he knew his supporting arm would hurt later, but God would it be hot if Jeon were fingering him this way instead.

“ _Let me know if I hurt you, jagiya._ ” This was unbearable. Even in Yoshihide’s fantasies, Jeon was ridiculously unfair. He was too hot for words, he was so sweet, he was—such a tease, even when _he wasn’t even there_. Gently, then, he pressed his finger into his ass. He tried the best he could to keep his breathing steady, not wanting to let himself tense up. As he got used to it, it felt good, just like always. But it was annoyingly familiar. If it were _really_ Jeon, it’d be new, exciting, unfamiliar—just perfect.

He muttered under his breath, biting his bottom lip a little as he nudged in a second finger. “Keep going, A-Jeon…” It’d be so much nicer if he had any kind of significant reach. He couldn’t do much more than just loosen himself up for later. Even still, he whimpered softly at the sensation. His mind latched onto that—Jeon would probably try to draw out every single noise Yoshihide had to offer. And oh, God, did Yoshihide have plenty of noises to offer him. He wanted Jeon to hear and see him at his absolute cutest. He wanted Jeon to see him _right now_ , to know what he was doing while thinking about him…

Yoshihide slipped in his ring finger with the others, his head drooping downwards as he started getting more excited. He was whimpering and moaning with almost every movement now, and God, he wanted Jeon to be listening, he wanted Jeon to be the one doing this to him and making him feel this way. He wanted— “ _You’re doing so well, Yoshihide-chan, do you think you’re ready for me?_ ”— _that_ , that was all he wanted. He was getting impatient. This was enough.

He took his fingers out, reaching for the toy he’d taken out earlier. He generously coated it in lube, and then returned to his previous position, this time pressing his face into the sheets to have both of his hands free.The head of the toy pressed against his asshole, and he whined at being able to almost feel the hands gripping his hips as he slid it inside.

It would reach deeper if he rode it. He knew that. But this was much closer to the way he wanted it to go. He wanted to be absolutely, thoroughly fucked by Jeon, railed until he barely could form a coherent sentence. The dildo eventually was fully inside, and as he let himself adjust to it, he reached his now-free hand down to his dick, stroking it to bring it back to full hardness. There, he was definitely relaxed enough now. Yoshihide began to pull the toy in and out, very slowly, re-adjusting it every so often to brush teasingly against that spot he couldn’t reach with his fingers.

Yoshihide really didn’t like being gentle with himself, kind of wanting to just fuck back onto the toy as quickly as he could until he’d finished, but he knew, he just knew there was no way Jeon would let their first time be a quick, rather uneventful fuck. No, he’d take his time, wouldn’t he? Torture the both of them, just like he did so often when they kissed.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Cruel, Jeon was so cruel, even when he wasn’t doing anything at all—oh, he couldn’t take this pace anymore. He needed more, was making himself whine at how unbearably gentle it was. “Please,” Yoshihide whined, sure that begging would get him far. “More, please, I can’t take this anymore…”

He began thrusting the dildo faster, harder, in and out. Just that was better, yes, much more like it. He continued to escalate the pace further, balling his fist around his dick and stroking it as best as he could with the sensations steadily growing overwhelming. God, this was so good, this was _amazing_ , he couldn’t take much more of it.

His wrist grew tired, and he dropped his arm just a little, which was enough of a change in angle to make him see stars. This was wonderful, it was amazing, it was...Were those his moans? He was a lot louder than usual. This was definitely because of—oh, God. An image of Jeon’s face flashed through his mind, and that was all it took to make him come before he’d even had a chance to register he was that close.

Once the spots had cleared from the edge of his vision, he began to pull the toy out, but stopped before he got far. Yoshihide reached the cleaner of his hands towards his nightstand, grabbing his phone and flicking open the camera. He rolled on his back lazily, pulled his legs up and apart, and took the highest-angle shot he could of his chest down.

With that done, he carefully extracted the toy and set about cleaning it and himself up. He returned to bed and picked his phone back up, inspecting his work. It wasn’t the best photo he’d ever taken, but the sight was definitely good enough to pique the interest of whoever saw it—well, not that it would be seen by anyone but Jeon.

Yoshihide slid under the covers, and grinned a little as he opened up his messages.

 

“A-Jeon, what are you up to? Do you want to see something fun? <3”


End file.
